


middle of the night

by yooghurts (freecookies4u)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Fuck Buddies to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freecookies4u/pseuds/yooghurts
Summary: If you want me to stay for the rest of my lifeYou got me, you got me
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to aya for helping me to write the most important scene of this fic; the kissing scene. this fic won't be perfect without your help. love you bubs.

The sound of claps erupting inside the hall as the winner of another award is announced. Lots of people are getting up from their seats, giving congratulations to the winner with big smiles plastered on their faces, except Kihyun. He stays still in his seat as he claps along with the audiences and gives the winner a small smile when their eyes accidentally meet.

It’s not that Kihyun isn’t happy for the winner, he is just tired.

It has been more than two hours since Kihyun had arrived at the place where the award show is being held at. Walking on the red carpet, giving some interviews, sharing some pleasantries with other people in the entertainment industry, Kihyun had done it all. After that he has been kind of stuck in his seat, clapping and standing whenever they announce the winner of yet another awards (He starts to wonder if the show has decided to give an award to each person who was invited as a souvenir). The only time he ever left his seat was when he had to go up the stage to accept the best supporting role and the best ost awards.

The show has been going on smoothly, so smoothly that Kihyun is starting to get bored. Some of the performances were actually great, but they didn’t leave any impression on him. The only interesting thing that happened was when an actress accidentally stepped on her dress, stumbled not-so-gracefully into the stage and fell on top of one of the award givers (The entire hall erupted in cheers at that, since there has been rumours going around that they actually like each other).

There’s still a few more awards to be announced and a few more performances from several artists before they announce the winners of the grand awards. At this point, Kihyun doesn’t care less for the grand awards (He isn’t nominated in any of the categories anyway). He is so tempted to just ditch the show and hit the McDonald’s drive thru to fill his stomach with greasy foods and overly sweet drinks. Unfortunately, he doesn’t actually have the gut to do that, since he is afraid that it would leave a bad impression on other people. So he decided to just suck it up and enjoy the rest of the show as much as he can.

When he is busy counting the amount of back-dancers on the stage, his phone chimes with a new message notification. He immediately grabs his phone, hoping that Minhyuk has finally decided to kidnap him with his private helicopter and drop him off at the McDonald’s place near their apartments.

(Minhyuk had done it before, when he was craving for chicken and beer while Kihyun was away in another city to film his drama, said that it wouldn’t taste the same if he had to eat alone.)

He nearly drops his phone when he sees a different name flashes on his phone screen. It’s Son Hyunwoo.

**From : Hyunwoo**  
_Hey_  
_Wanna go out?_  


Kihyun glances to his left, where Hyunwoo sits two tables away from him. As if sensing Kihyun’s gaze on him, Hyunwoo lifts his head from his phone. He cocks his head towards the exit door, one of his eyebrows is raised in question, wordlessly asking Kihyun if he is down to ditch the award show with him.

Truth be told, Kihyun wants nothing more than getting the hell out of this place right now. But still, he doesn’t know if it’s appropriate to leave in the middle of an award show.

He gnaws on his bottom lip as he contemplates whether he really should just ditch the show or stay in his seat for another hour. Just when his mind starts to go overdrive, his phone chimes with another notification, effectively snapping him out of his thought.

**From : Hyunwoo**  
_Stop overthinking_  
_No one will judge you for leaving earlier_  
_Some people already went home anyway_  


Kihyun takes a deep breath and exhales it slowly. He really should learn how to stop overthinking about every little thing.

He glances around and just then he notices the few empty seats around him. Right, no one will care if you leave anyway, since they’re too preoccupied with what’s going on the stage. He feels a little silly for thinking that someone will judge him and spread a nasty rumour that could end his career.

No one can blame him though, since he has to maintain a good image if he wants to survive in the industry. He is a singer who just recently started his acting career after all. He could not afford getting hated by people who come from the same industry.

**From : Kihyun**  
_Okay_  


**From : Hyunwoo**  
_Great_  
_Meet me at the parking lot_  


Kihyun doesn’t even bother to reply and puts his phone away. He takes a quick glance to his left, sees Hyunwoo walking away from his seat towards the exit door. He waits for a few minutes while pretending to be absorbed watching the performance on the stage. When he deems that it’s safe for him to go out without making people become suspicious of his relationship with Hyunwoo, he quietly gets out of his seat and walks towards the exit door.

To be honest, Kihyun doesn’t know where his relationship with Hyunwoo actually stand. At first, they were just messing around with each other to blow off some stress from working through a tight schedule. But then they started to go on romantic rendezvous more often than they fuck. Heck, sometimes they even spend the night together without any heated sexual activities, just lazing around on the couch while having little make out seasons over some movies. He would be lying if he said that he doesn’t like having romantic rendezvous more than having an actual sex.

His train of thought is stopped when he sees the familiar figure leaning over a black Mustang that he starts to be familiar with. The sight of Hyunwoo looking so handsome in his suit makes Kihyun halts in his steps to admire him for a while. His heart flutters at the thought of spending the night away together with Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo must have sensed his presence and looks up from his phone. He waves at him with a dashing smile on his face that makes him melt a little inside.

Kihyun has to actually bite his lip to fight back the grin that threatens to split over his face. He tries to contain the excitement coursing through his body as he approaches Hyunwoo with lighter steps. The tiredness and boredom that he felt earlier just vanished into the air and replaced with a fluttering feeling inside his chest.

Kihyun stops right in front of Hyunwoo and grins at him, “Hey there, handsome.”

Hyunwoo snorts amusedly and grins back at him, “Hey back to you, handsome.”

Kihyun takes another step towards Hyunwoo, smoothing his hand over the plane of Hyunwoo’s board shoulder. “You look really good in this suit.”

“You told me to wear black suit, so I did. Do you like it?”

“Do I like it?” Kihyun scoffs. “What kind of stupid question is that. Of course I like it.” He pauses and looks up to see the pleased smile on Hyunwoo’s face. His grin widens. He takes hold of Hyunwoo’s jacket collar, forces the taller man to bend down a little and whispers right in front of his ear. “You don’t know how much I fucking love it. It makes me want to kiss you right in front of everyone, to let them know that you only belong to me.”

Hyunwoo straightens his body and circles his arms around Kihyun’s waist to keep the smaller man close to him. “Why don’t you just do it then?” Hyunwoo asks with a hint of amusement in his voice. One of his eyebrows raised up in intrigue as he waits for Kihyun to answer him.

“Because, I don’t think I can stop myself once I get to kiss you.”

Kihyun pushes Hyunwoo away from him. Smiling in triumph at the stunned look on Hyunwoo’s face. He laughs a little and pats Hyunwoo’s chest before he walks away to the other side of the car. He stops in front of the door of the passenger seat and looks at Hyunwoo with mirth dancing in his eyes.

“Now, where are you going to take me out, Mr. Son?”

That seems to snap Hyunwoo out of his trance. He clears his throat and schools his face into a neutral expression, trying to look unaffected to no avail. (His reddening ears gave it away and Kihyun wants to laugh at the sight.)

“You’ll see.”

\---

They drive for quite a while in relative silence, letting the sound of the radio fills the silence between them. Kihyun hums along to the song from the radio as he looks outside the window. It seems like their destination is located quite far away from the heart of the city. The amount of vehicles on the street start to decrease as they leave the main roads and enter the quiet area of the city.

The car starts to slow down and eventually stops in a corner of a parking lot located right beside a river. Kihyun stares in awe as the car roof opens ever so slowly, revealing the beautiful starry night sky above them. Usually, they won’t be able to see the stars clearly over the thick pollution, but somehow the sky looks clearer tonight, with little stars littering around here and there.

Kihyun turns to look at Hyunwoo with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “So, is this your definition of a romantic date, Mr. Son? I expected that you would at least bring me to a good restaurant, not—”

“Please, just shut up.”

Kihyun lifts his chin up defiantly, and Hyunwoo doesn’t miss the way his eyes darken as he stares down at him.

“Make me.”

At that, something inside Hyunwoo snaps. He surges forward and captures Kihyun’s lips in a heated kiss. Kihyun responses immediately by hooking his hand around Hyunwoo’s neck and deepens the kiss.

They desperately roam their hands all over each other’s bodies, and without them even realising about it, their kiss turns into a battle of dominance.

Hyunwoo groans out loud when Kihyun nibbles on his lower lip and pushes his tongue inside his mouth. He opens his mouth willingly when Kihyun’s hand clasps tightly at the back of his neck, fingers scraping against his scalp. He can’t help but let out a choked moan at that.

He lets Kihyun deepen the kiss. They kiss passionately as their hands never leave each other bodies, trying to make up for all their missing time together. Hyunwoo flicks his tongue along with Kihyun’s, pushing further into him, making the other moans wantonly. Kihyun gives another pull at his hair, and it sends pleasant tingles all over his body, making him feel delirious.

His hands find their ways on Kihyun’s waist, pulling him even closer until their bodies are flushed against each other. Even though the hand break is poking onto Kihyun’s thighs painfully, he doesn’t even realise it. He only moans louder as Hyunwoo’s lips move away from the kiss and starts to trail down his jaw.

“Wait, hyung—” Kihyun gasps breathlessly as Hyunwoo starts to leave wet open mouthed kisses down his throat. He pushes Hyunwoo away a little to make him stop and look straight into his darkening eyes. “—what if some paparazzis caught us.”

Hyunwoo scoffs at that, “I don’t really care about them.” His hand comes up to the back of Kihyun’s head and gives a harsh tug at his hair, making Kihyun choked out on a moan. “Besides, I quite like the idea of making the world knows that you’re mine.”

The words send shiver running down Kihyun’s back, making him shudder in excitement. He can’t help the way his heart beating faster after hearing those words coming out of Hyunwoo’s mouth. He really likes it when the man shows little sign of possessiveness, it makes him feel like he is really wanted.

Kihyun bares his neck willingly, giving the man he loves a lovely taste of his neck. Hyunwoo smirks as he alternates between kissing and sucking the sensitive skin of Kihyun’s neck, making the smaller man turns into a moaning mess. The whimpers that keep on coming out of Kihyun’s mouth only drives Hyunwoo to go further. He reaches out his free hand to loosen Kihyun’s tie and opens the first few buttons of his shirt swiftly.

“What are you doing?” Kihyun rasps in a breathless tone. He lets out a loud moan when Hyunwoo suddenly latches his lips at the crook of his neck. His most sensitive spot.

Hyunwoo only hums to the question, grazing his teeth against the tender skin of Kihyun’s neck and sucking it harder to leave marks that will be visible for others to see.

“Ah, hyung—” Kihyun whines when Hyunwoo keeps sucking at his skin, leaving his marks there. He has to attend two more shows this week, and he definitely can’t show up with red blotchy marks all over his neck and shoulders. It will require a lot of work to conceal those marks with make up.

Fuck, his make up artists are going to kill him for sure.

Hyunwoo pulls himself away from Kihyun to admire his work. He grins in satisfy when he sees the constellation of red marks blossoming on Kihyun’s neck and shoulders. His eyes trails upwards, looking straight into a pair of brown orbs that never fail to mesmerise him since the first time they met. He likes the way they twinkle like the stars on the sky, filled with a lot of warmth and happiness.

Right in this moment, which feels like as if there’s only the two of them in this world, he finally comes to understand about his feeling. It isn’t lust. It isn’t infatuation. It isn’t just a silly little crush like what he had originally thought before. He has been denying this feeling since the moment they first kissed, but he is going to admit it now.

He is so fucking in love with Kihyun.

“Kihyun.”

Kihyun hums in answer as he cards his fingers through Hyunwoo’s hairs, enjoying the way they feel. When the later doesn’t say anything else, he fully focuses his attention back to Hyunwoo. His heart skips a beat when he sees the serious look on his face. “What is it, hyung?”

Hyunwoo looks a little hesitant at first, but then his face hardens in determination. He takes both of Kihyun’s hands in his hold and kisses the knuckles. It makes Kihyun splutters and retracts his hands in shock, but Hyunwoo holds onto them tighter and looks into his eyes.

“You know what, I have been feeling so confused lately,” Hyunwoo starts as his thumb brushes over Kihyun’s knuckle softly. “At first I thought that I only want you as a fuck buddy, but then we started to actually spend a lot time together and I slowly got to know you.”

“I remember when we went to that camping site a few weeks ago, how the rain suddenly started to pour, making us unable to do anything outside the tent and you sulked all day,” Hyunwoo laughs a little at the memory and shushes Kihyun when the man opens his mouth to protest. “But hey, at least we were able to had a bomb sex in the tent that night.”

Hyunwoo holds back his laughter and tighten his hold on Kihyun’s hands to prevent the man from smacking him.

“I think that was the moment when I realised that I want to be more than just your fuck buddy,” Hyunwoo’s voice grows soft, he averts his looks down to his hands and continues to caress Kihyun’s hands with his thumbs. “I thought to myself that I have to protect this man from all the bad things in this world, make sure that his days will only be filled with love and happiness.”

“I think that was the moment when I realised that I have fallen for you.” He lets the words hang in the air between them as he tries to garner all the courage to say his next words.

He takes another deep breath before he lifts his head to look straight into Kihyun’s eyes. “It took me quite a long time to figure out my feelings, but now that I’m 100% sure of it, I want to say that—I love you, Kihyun. Will you go out with me?”

The silence falls between them. Kihyun’s eyes dart all over Hyunwoo’s face, looking for any kind of sign. In the end, he finds nothing but sincerity on his face. It shows from the way his eyebrows pulled together and how his hold tighten ever so slightly as he gazes right into Kihyun’s eyes, waiting for his reply anxiously.

Those signs are enough for Kihyun to believe every words that came out of Hyunwoo’s mouth, and he can’t help the big grins that slowly spreads through his face.

“Hyung, I’ll give you an answer after you take me to that new Italian restaurant in town.”

Hyunwoo definitely didn’t expect that answer. “What—?”

Without giving Hyunwoo a chance to recover from his confusion, Kihyun leaps from his seat and throws his whole upper body on him. Hyunwoo opens his arms in instinct, letting the smaller man falls right into his chest. He lets out an ‘oof’ when his back hits the door of the car from the force of Kihyun’s body.

Kihyun doesn’t even seem to realise that he literally knocked the breath out of Hyunwoo’s chest. He sighs in content as he rests his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder and nuzzles his nose against the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck.

“I’m kidding, Hyung.” Kihyun pauses to take a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of Hyunwoo’s perfume that always manages to calm his erratic heart. “I love you too, Hyung—and I would really like to be your boyfriend.”

A big grin breaks out on Hyunwoo’s face, threatening to split his face in half. He pulls away from the hug, immediately notices the flush on Kihyun’s cheeks, the crescents of his eyes, and the million dollar smile that always manages to take his breath away.

No more words are really needed between them. They know that they love each other and that’s enough for now.

_If you want me to stay for the rest of my life._

_You got me, you got me._

* * *

(“You’re really annoying, you know?”

“Yes, I’m well aware of that. But you still love me anyway.”

“Well, I have nothing to say to that.”

“Say that you love me, then!”

“I love you.”

“Again!”

“I love you.”

“Aga—”

“I really love you, but please shut up, Ki.”)


End file.
